LionblazeXCinderheart
by XXWarriorsFrenzy
Summary: Lionblaze desperately wants to be with Cinderheart, but after finding out a certain other she-cat is padding after him, he can't bring himself to reject her. What's a tom to do? Read and review!


**LionblazeXCinderheart- I Choose You**

**By**

**Amberheart**

"I could run farther than a hare! I could fight the fiercest fox that ever lived...I could climb the highest mountain faster than an eagle could fly." Lionblaze remembered his excitement when he discovered his special power as an apprentice, _It was better, all those moons ago- when I actually wanted my powers but… having a something that no on understands… It's the loneliest feeling in the world. Fighting foxes, badgers, rivaling cats and remaining unharmed- none of that matters to me. Nothing matters more to me than her._ His gaze remained on a certain pretty gray tabby she-cat, her round dark blue eyes gleaming. Suddenly he felt the tip of a tail brush his pelt, he turned and saw his sister Hollyleaf.

"You really like her, don't you?" she meowed.

"More than anything." Lionblaze replied.

Hollyleaf watched as her brother continued to stare, "I think Cinderheart really does like you, just give her time."

Lionblaze turned to his littermate but when he did she was gone, "Lionblaze!" he looked and saw Mousewhisker beneath the Highrock, "C'mon, our border patrol is about to leave!" Lionblaze stretched and joined his patrol.

"We'll start along the Shadowclan border," Rosepetal started, "Lionblaze, you Mousewhisker, and Icecloud patrol Windclan. Make sure they stay on their side of the border!" Lionblaze's patrol nodded and started along moorland. As they padded forward they encountered a Windclan patrol consisting of Weaselfur, Crowfeather and,

"Heathertail." Lionblaze mewed under his breath. The patrols gave each other a tiny nod and went about their business.

"Did you know her?" Icecloud walked by Lionblaze.

"Not really," he lied, "I've seen her once or twice at Gatherings though."

"That's good." Icecloud whispered.

"Huh?" Lionblaze stared at her.

"N-nothing, lets catch up!" Icecloud pelted after the patrol with Lionblaze a tail length ahead.

"How were the patrols?" Squirrelflight asked, "Anything to report?"

"Nothing out of place." Rosepetal confirmed.

Squirrelflight nodded, "Good, you all can have a break- except you Lionblaze. We need to talk." Lionblaze twitched his ears in surprise but followed his foster mother. They padded into a small clearing and sat down.

"What is it Squirrelflight?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Its Icecloud," Squirrelflight started, "Do you notice anything _different___about her?"

He shook his head, "No, have you?"

"Yes, she acts the opposite of the way she usually does- especially around you." Her green stare bore into Lionblaze, "Lionblaze, do think…" her voice trailed.

"What?" Lionblaze stood clueless.

Squirrelflight sighed irritably, "I think Icecloud _likes_ you Lionblaze, _more_ than _just_ a denmate."

The golden tabby tom nearly fell over in surprise, "What? Icecloud?!"

She nodded, "But I know you like Cinderheart, I just worry about how Icecloud will react."

Lionblaze steadied himself, "You're absolutely sure?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped, "Go get some fresh-kill, and don't mention this to Icecloud."

Lionblaze entered the camp, and picked a plump mouse from the pile.

He sat down Icecloud came to join him, "Hey Lionblaze! Mind if I sit with you?"

_Squirrelflight wasn't lying, she was definitely right about this._

"Lionblaze?" Icecloud meowed, her bright blue eyes full of worry.

"O-oh y-yeah, I don't mind." Icecloud giggled, then settled close to him.

Lionblaze felt his fur bristle, _More than just a denmate is right!_

"So, since the battle with_ them_," she shivered at the thoughts that ran through her head, "I've noticed Breezepelt isn't here anymore." She kept her face hidden.

"Good riddance to that mange-pelt!" Lionblaze spat.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing bad memories for you, Lionblaze." Icecloud looked away.

"It's alright, spending time with a _denmate_," he chose his words carefully, "Pushes away the bad things that happened." He could sense the faint disappointment in her.

"Maybe more than just a denmate?" she whispered quietly so that Lionblaze had to lean close to hear her, he shuddered at the thought of how Icecloud react if he rejected her- luckily she didn't push him. Icecloud finished her vole and padded away from Lionblaze, her tail drooping.

"What did you do to my sister?" Foxleap made Lionblaze choke in surprise.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Foxleap let his fur lie flat, "She knows." He meowed.

Lionblaze looked up- his tail stood on end, "About what?" he tried to be more calm than he was.

"Mouse-brain! Everyone knows that you like Cinderheart- Icecloud especially."

Lionblaze's ear tips were hot, "I-I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't," Foxleap reassured him, "Don't worry, Icecloud will get over it." He rested his tail tip on Lionblaze's shoulder to comfort him before padding over Seedpaw who was patiently waiting for him to start the lesson. Lionblaze could tell Foxleap wasn't as confident as he sounded.

_Starclan help me- what have gotten myself into?_

Lionblaze woke up the next day the Greenleaf sun was shining. He spotted Cinderheart sunning herself, the light made her fur sparkle- he could feel himself blushing in her amazement. _It's a nice day maybe Cinderheart and I can-_

"Lionblaze!" Icecloud meowed, "Since it's such a great day, you want to hunting?"

_Fox-dung!_ "Yeah sure!" he replied, "Be there in a sec' okay?" Lionblaze padded into the medicine cat den.

"What do want Lionblaze?" Jayfeather sifted through a pile of herbs, not looking up.

"It's Icecloud I-"

"Icecloud?" Briarlight couldn't help but interrupt, "She has a big crush on you Lionblaze!" her ears drooped and Lionblaze's fur spiked, "But I- er… we, all know you really like Cinderheart."

The tabby tom's face became red, "I like Icecloud but just as a denmate and-"

"You don't want to hurt her feelings." Jayfeather concluded.

"Ask around," suggested Briarlight, "I'm sure there are cats who are more than willing to help with this kind of situation."

"Lionblaze!" Icecloud called, "Ready to go?" Briarlight gave him a tiny nod and he joined Icecloud outside. As they padded through the sunny undergrowth, the scent of rich prey took the two cats over.

"We should split up," Lionblaze meowed rather quickly, "We'll cover more area." Icecloud didn't look at him, just nodded and set of- he could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying by the way she bit her lips.

_Hedgehogs will fly before I get good at this romance stuff,_Lionblaze groaned before setting of.

The scent of squirrel wafted down from the trees, "That's pretty large squirrel." Lionblaze jumped back and tripped over tree root in surprise.

"Cinderheart?" he meowed.

"It's me klutzy fur-ball!" she replied, "Lets go get that squirrel!" He nodded and stalked along the trunk while Cinderheart poised herself in the trees.

"Ready?" she whispered, he nodded, Cinderheart crouched and leaped onto the squirrel- snapping its neck.

"Great catch!" Lionblaze called, Cinderheart dipped her head- he was sure he could see a faint red tinge on her cheeks as she dropped the squirrel down to him.

_Maybe she really does-_ a large crack broke his thought and Cinderheart's screaming made him freeze. The branch had snapped! And Cinderheart was falling at alarming speed.

"Lionblaze!" she screamed, "Help me!" The tabby tom backed up and charged as fast as he could.

"I'm coming Cinderheart!" he yowled, he leaped into the air and collided with her. The gold and gray collision hurtled into a thick bracken bush, Lionblaze looked up stunned.

"Cinderheart?" he murmured, "Are you alright?" Cinderheart's blue eyes opened.

"Lionblaze?" she mewed, "Y-you saved me!" she touched her nose to his, making Lionblaze's fur glow hot red.

"Cinderheart I-" he began to say before Cinderheart gently shushed him.

"I know," she whispered, "And I love you too." She got up and dusted herself off before pressing her muzzle on Lionblaze's, his fur began to settle but what he saw afterward made his heart break. Icecloud had seen everything. Big tears were running down her cheeks.

"Icecloud." He mumbled, at a lost for words.

"Everyone says you're a legend," she did not look up, "A hero… but you know what I think?" Icecloud stared at him, her blue eyes burning with hurt and spite, "I think it's all fake. I think you're nothing more than a heartbreaking fox-heart!" Icecloud's words stung Lionblaze like thorns.

_She's never been like this before, what have I done?_

"You're no better than the Dark Forest mange-pelt who killed my mother!" Lionblaze felt like he was bleeding, regret and sorrow like blood pouring out of him.

"Icecloud I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up!" she snapped, "Sorry doesn't fix my broken heart!" Cinderheart padded towards Icecloud with tears in her eyes.

"Icecloud, I-" Icecloud unsheathed her claw and slashed Cinderheart's cheek, leaving crimson blood trickling down. Lionblaze's heart stopped, _This isn't the same Icecloud, I've never seen a cat so hostile before…_

Cinderheart looked at her clanmate,"I'm sorry…" she mewed before falling to the ground- her vision blackened.

"Cinderheart," Icecloud stood back, appalled by the horror she had inflicted, "What have I done?" her limbs were shaking violently, as if they couldn't hold her up.

"Icecloud," Lionblaze approached the she-cat, her fur no longer white but now blackened by all her regret.

"Leave me alone Lionblaze!" she cried before pelting into the woods.

A small noise came from Cinderheart's limp body that now began to stir, "I-Icecloud," she mewed, "W-Where's Icecloud!" she sprang up only to collapse back to the ground, Lionblaze scrambled to her side.

"Cinderheart!" he wailed, he looked at her wound- it didn't look normal, it looked… evil.

"It couldn't have been done by just one cat alone," concluded Jayfeather after Lionblaze brought Cinderheart back to camp.

"J-Jayfeather? Lionblaze?" Cinderheart slightly tilted her head.

"This wound," Jayfeather murmured under his breath, "Couldn't have been caused by something," Jayfeather took a breath, "…mortal." Lionblaze froze, Icecloud's words rang in his ear.

"You're no better than the Dark Forest mange-pelt who killed my mother!"

_Brokenstar._Lionblaze's eyes flared in anger, he pelted outside not saying anything to the cats he ran past. _Brokenstar, I'll kill you as many times as I need to when I find you…_Lionblaze paused for a moment, sniffing the air when he finally came across Icecloud's scent; taking a breath he sprinted up to the Moonpool, and when he did he saw Icecloud sitting in front of the large pond, he padded quietly up to her.

"Icecloud," he meowed, Icecloud did not look up or move.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's okay," he rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Cinderheart's injuries will heal." Icecloud stared at him, her blue eyes full of remorse,

"Thank you but that's not what I mean," she looked down into the pool again, "I'm sorry I tried to change your destiny." A silver teardrop fell into the crystal clear water, "You and Cinderheart were always meant to be together and I never should have tried to change that."

Lionblaze was speechless at what she said, closing his eyes he pressed his nose gently to her cheek and mewed, "Icecloud, I really care for you- a lot but-" Thorn sharp claws raked at Icecloud's flank, blood welled and Icecloud's limp body stained the pool red with a massive scared dark brown tabby tom looming over her.

"Brokenstar!" Lionblaze spat.

"Ah Lionblaze," Brokenstar's voice was cool, "Son of a rabbit-chaser and a medicine cat who can't accept the past. I must say, Hawkfrost proved himself more than worthy of a Dark Forest warrior when he killed your," he grinned sadistically, "murderous sister Hollyleaf." Lionblaze felt the rage boiling inside him.

"If she's dead Brokenstar, you will be too!" he hissed.

"Dead? No. If you mean shattered and lost then yes." He leaped at the golden tabby tom, his deadly claws unsheathed. Lionblaze spun to the side, raking at Brokenstar with all the fury he had inside him, "Stupid cat," Brokenstar jeered, "I'm already dead, and you don't have the darkness to kill."

Lionblaze stopped and stood, his amber eyes shining, "Brokenstar," he paused, "You brought this on yourself." He gave a fierce caterwaul and sank his teeth into Brokenstar's neck. The dark brown body fell still and disappeared into mist, "It's like Tigerstar says," Lionblaze padded to Icecloud, "Paws fight, but jaws kill."

_It's been three sunrises since that happened… Cinderheart and Icecloud's injuries have healed and I have Starclan to thank for it._

Lionblaze under in the moonlit sky with Cinderheart, she let her gaze drift into his, her smile was something Lionblaze always loved to see.

She pressed her nose to his muzzle and mewed, "I remember when Jayfeather told me about being a medicine cat, when he told me that I can choose who I want to be and decide my own destiny." She pulled away from him and looked into the stars, "I think I know what I choose now, Lionblaze."

"What's that?" Lionblaze looked into where she gazed, Cinderheart turned to him and their eyes locked.

"I choose you."

Lionblaze rasped his tongue over Cinderheart's smooth pelt, "Cinderheart?" he felt like he was choking, "I… I love you. You know that right?"

Lionblaze felt himself blush, he lowered his head- covering his eyes with his tail.

Cinderheart stopped purring, "Lionblaze I- " she stopped, as if she couldn't tell him even if Starclan begged her. Breathing in slowly she mewed barely loud enough for Lionblaze to hear, "You don't know how much this means to me- how much you mean to me." Her eyes darkened, "I felt so insignificant before."

Lionblaze pressed his nose to her cheek, drinking in her sweet scent, "You'll never be insignificant. You weren't before and you won't be now."

It had been many sunrises since Cinderheart's announcement, Bramblestar had told the message during a clan meeting. Many cats cheered- Icecloud especially, Lionblaze felt flustered by all the congratulations; he didn't expect so much attention. He had remembered Dovewing and Ivypool gossiping about it when they were apprentices.

"When is Cinderheart having kits?" Ivypool sprang repeatedly in joy.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Dovewing added, "Although it took you both long enough to tell that- " she looked at her sister and they both chanted, "You love each other!"

Lionblaze groaned half-embarrassed and half-amused, his tail twitched and Dovewing and Ivypool giggled as Cinderheart approached.

"Hey Cinderheart!" Ivypool ran up to her mentor, "When are you having kits? Will I get to mentor one?"

"Hey! I want to mentor one too!" Dovewing argued.

"Settle down- I won't be having them for a few more days. But Sorreltail insists that I move into the nursery now." Cinderheart gave a _mrrow_ of laughter and rested her cheek on Lionblaze's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go ask Bramblestar if you can be mentors." Lionblaze suggested, the sisters bounced gleefully as they sped over to Bramblestar.

The tom shot Lionblaze a look, "Really?" he seemed to say.

All of a sudden Cinderheart began to cringe in pain, Lionblaze tensed in shock, "Are you alright? We should get Jayfeather," he turned and Sorreltail appeared beside him, "Sorreltail will you get-"

"Wait," Cinderheart insisted, "I-I'm fine, it was just a-" she began to cry in agony, spasms running through her.

Sorreltail's fur bristled and pelted into Jayfeather's den and practically dragged him into the nursery with Amberpaw close behind while Daisy and Millie helped Cinderheart into the bramble thicket. Lionblaze paced restlessly outside, muttering so much to the point of Squirrelflight being convinced that he was talking to Starclan cats.

As soon as Amberpaw exited the den, Lionblaze instantly ran up to her.

"How is Cinderheart?" he demanded, paws tottering the undergrowth.

"She's fine, I promise." Amberpaw rested her tail on his shoulder, "I'm going to get some borage, will you help me?" he nodded and almost seemed to be pushing the gray she-cat into the medicine de.

"So if Cinderheart needs borage, that means the birth went smoothly right?" Lionblaze asked hopefully.

Amberpaw's gaze met his, "Lionblaze I am happy to report that Cinderheart's birth went very well and you are now officially a father!"

Scents of milk overtook him and pure bliss ran through Lionblaze's mind. He saw Cinderheart purring and licking two bundles of fur, padding closer he began to nose the kits.

"What should we name them?" Cinderheart asked quietly, Lionblaze eyed the kits- one tom and a she-kit. The tom was identical to Cinderheart, a gray tabby with dark blue eyes. The she-kit brought back… unexpected memories, she shared Lionblaze's fur color but her eyes were a heather-blue color. "Lionblaze?" Cinderheart prodded her mate, "Are you alright?" Lionblaze raised his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah- I'm alright." He looked at Cinderheart's doppelganger, "He looks like…" his voice trailed.

"Ashfur?" Cinderheart didn't look at him but the glint in her eyes marked understanding, "Would you be okay if we named him Ashkit?" she asked. Lionblaze's ear twitched.

"Yes… it's a good name for him." Cinderheart nodded.

"And our she-kit?" memories flooded Lionblaze, the days in his apprenticeship when he played in the tunnels with her.

"How about H-Heatherkit?" he murmured.

"Heatherkit, like the color of her eyes." Cinderheart purred, "Does she remind you of her?" Lionblaze's golden fur bristled.

"I'm just asking… does she?" Cinderheart's dark blue eyes were calm but there was a yearning to know in the depths.

"Yes," he mewed, "She does."

"It's alright you know, don't run away from the memories." Her words soothed him.

"Yeah. I want her name to be Heatherkit."

She nodded. "They both have names now, Ashkit and Heatherkit."

The two kits scampered through the camp, Daisy and Millie trying to catch up to them.

Ashkit lunged himself onto the top of the Highrock and puffed out his chest, "I am Thunderclan's new leader! Ashstar!" some cats looked up and gave snort of amusement, spotting the two queens coming after them he let out an alarm squeak to his sister, scrambling into the cave near the top with his sibling close behind.

"Those kits!" Daisy huffed.

"Well," Millie emphasized, "I guess they're not in here."

They heard their paw steps grow fainter, squealing in victory the kits stepped further inside the den. As they landed their moss soft paws on a patch of dirt, it gave way the three kits tumbled down a hollow tunnel. Down and down they went before crashing into a new den through a waterway.

"Help!" Heatherkit wailed, "We're drowning!" Ashkit bawled, he looked up and saw Jayfeather's blind eyes.

"Get out, before you poison us all." He meowed coldly, the kits shook their pelts, splattering water onto Jayfeather and Amberpaw. They hissed in annoyance as fluffed out their fur to rid the dampness, Amberpaw took the kits by the scruff and carried them into the nursery.

"There you two are!" Daisy lashed her tail dramatically.

"We were waiting for them to come out of Bramblestar's den." Millie explained, "But I guess they somehow ended up in Jayfeather's. I'm sorry, Amberpaw." The gray she-cat dipped her head.

"Don't worry about it, kits will be kits." She left leaving two troublesome kits with three queens, mixed feelings of amusement and irritation stemming from each one.

Lionblaze had just come back from hunting with Dovewing, each bringing back two mice and a blackbird. After she deposited her fresh-kill, Dovewing padded up to Bumblestripe and began purring as he rasped his tongue over her pelt. Lionblaze gave a tiny snort before heading towards the nursery, as soon as he entered through the bramble thicket two bundles tackled him.

"Lionblaze!" Heatherkit squealed as she pressed her muzzle to her father's flank, "We're going to be apprentices today!" Ashkit leaped and battered the air.

"Yeah, we'll be the best apprentices ever!" Heatherkit tumbled with her brother.

"I wonder who our mentors will be?" Heatherkit paused chasing her tail before continuing.

Sorreltail purred, "You'll find out soon. Look, Bramblestar is gathering the cats beneath the Highledge already." The kits bounced gleefully only to having their tails clamped down by Cinderheart.

"That's enough. You two will walk out their like practical and composed apprentices," her blue eyes sharpened, "Do you understand?" The kits nodded.

Ashkit puffed out his chest and Heatherkit ran a licked paw through her whiskers. Lionblaze's tail flicked, _Heathertail __always__ did that… _

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's meow made Ashkit and Heatherkit reluctantly _walk_ out of the nursery.

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan. Ashkit and Heatherkit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices." He signaled them to come forward, "Ashkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ashpaw." Bramblestar glanced at a cat down below, "Icecloud, you will mentor to Ashkit. With your natural talent and skill, I trust you will make him a fine warrior." Icecloud nodded nervously then touched noses with her apprentice, "Heatherkit," Bramblestar mewed, Heatherkit rushed forward and stumbled slightly. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Heatherpaw. Ivypool, you will mentor to Heatherpaw. You're a terrifically efficient and valued member of Thunderclan. I believe you will do a fine job in mentoring your first apprentice." He eyed Icecloud, "Both of you will."

"Ashpaw! Heatherpaw!" the cats cheered. Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat.

_They did it… I can't believe… They'll make fine warriors- I'm sure of it. _He nodded to himself, _Yeah, they will._


End file.
